


河蟹

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist





	河蟹

带土的声音里有几分愠怒，这让卡卡西眼里的笑意更浓了。他歪过头靠在枕头上，半眯着一双狭长的眼睛盯着那生气的脸看，越看越觉得挺好玩儿，久了完全把持不住，就忍不住嘴贱去逗逗他。  
“我在想吧……你说的也对，我是该考虑下什么时候去结个婚了。”  
“你觉得技术部那个和情报部那个谁长得可爱？”  
不出所料，那双眼睛因为诧异登时睁大了，这几秒的表情这让卡卡西想起小时候那个一逗就哭的泪包，又软又好戳。可惜可爱的表情没持续多久那边就反应过来被耍了，顿时凶巴巴的表情又回到脸上。这回不但凶，眼睛还危险地眯起来了。  
“…卡卡西。”  
带土伸手捏住了他的下巴，抬起卡卡西的脸强迫他看向自己。  
“你是故意的吧。”  
“……”  
“你就是故意惹我，你觉得特别好玩是不是？”  
“不敢不敢。”

银发男人笑得眼睛都要眯成一条线，然后他冷不丁的伸出舌头，恶作剧一般舔了舔扣住自己下巴的手指。这一舔搞的带土像是浑身滑过一阵电流。他一把扯开卡卡西衬衣上的前三颗扣子，冲着那白皙而结实的肩膀轻轻咬了一口。听到对方猝不及防的吃痛声后，心情显然好了不少，于是顺手将剩下的几颗扣子也一并扯开。  
这会儿卡卡西上半身已经被剥得光溜溜的了。他半躺在床上，嘴角还带着笑意，却装腔作势地要去拿衣服。  
“别闹了。”他边笑边伸出双手推了推带土的肩膀，却一点力道没用“一会儿天黑了我们还得工作——哎，别用牙齿咬，疼，疼。”  
他话还没来得及说完就被带土又在胸口啃了一口，这回还友情赠送了腰上的一记掐。身体上的敏感点被同时攻击，皮肤上轻微的疼痛带来的是身体里引火般的巨大快感。卡卡西顿时浑身一阵酥软，只差点没叫出声来。  
“……谁让你刚才故意惹我的。”黑头发男人低下头，舌头从卡卡西的胸膛滑向他的小腹，一边绕着肚脐来回舔舐一边解他的裤子。“一会儿更疼你都活该。”  
说完他从外套口袋里掏出个便携装的小支润滑剂，挤了点在手上往卡卡西里面抹，随便扩张了两下就把自己裤子脱了，然后将他那早就硬邦邦的东西整根没入卡卡西体内。  
冲撞和突然的扩张让卡卡西猝不及防就叫了出来，这声叫出来后他觉得有那么点丢脸，就报复性的踹了带土一脚。那边冷不丁被踢了自然不甘心，立刻就跟小孩子打架似的去按人家的手腕。两个人扭打在一起你踹踹我我揍揍你，好一会儿才想起来他俩一开始是要干嘛的。  
两人平日里保持着频率还算不错的性生活，也早就适应了对方的尺寸，因此即使不怎么做扩张直接插进来也丝毫不存在受伤的可能，最多是刚进入会有点疼。不过卡卡西骨子里其实并不讨厌这种恰到好处的疼痛，事实上，刺激而略有些粗暴的插入方式反而会让他更加兴奋。带土对这点很是了解，也很清楚卡卡西身体的极限，因此平时两人玩点小情趣还是很游刃有余的。  
虽然今天两人的欲望都很强烈，但一方面呆会儿就要开工的确时间有点赶，另一方面最近挺忙的带土也的确不忍心让卡卡西太累，因此他有意将速度调快了不少。每一下抽插的力道都很足，准确地撞击在卡卡西的敏感点上。不一会儿两人都渐入佳境，带土看着身下人越来越失神的眼睛和微张的嘴，听着他几乎变调了的急促的呻吟，知道他马上就要高潮了。卡卡西紧致温热的肠壁随着抽插而一下下的收缩，甚至因为要命的快感而轻微地痉挛了起来。随着高潮临近，他像是某种受惊了的动物一般，下意识用柔软的肉壁把体内粗大火热的性器越夹越紧，这让带土的快感也愈发强烈，只觉得随时都可以射精。  
快到巅峰的时候带土想要把性器从卡卡西身体里撤出来，毕竟今天进去的时候没有带套。结果还没来得及动就被紧紧抓住了手腕。卡卡西脸色潮红，因为极致的快感而微张着嘴。  
“……不要停。”  
他半直起身子微微睁开眼睛，另一只手勾住带土的脖子，用嘶哑的声音在他耳边呢喃。  
“…不要拿出去……就射在里面……”  
话音刚落两人都再忍不住，紧紧抱在一起同时达到了高潮。然后他们放开彼此，直挺挺地躺在床上大口大口地喘气。等到好不容易缓过劲儿来，卡卡西感到带土侧着身子，吻了吻他汗湿的额角，用轻柔的声音问他要不要先睡一小会儿。他迷迷糊糊口齿不清地说可是等下就要出发了，话还没说完整就又给一个浅尝辄止的吻堵了回去。  
“没事，我等会儿喊你起床。你今早都没怎么睡…”  
卡卡西还想反驳点什么，但性爱过后思维能力似乎和力气被一起抽走了。恍惚中他感觉带土在一点点细致地舔舐他脖颈处尚未痊愈的咬伤，有点痒却又舒服得不行。这让他神经彻彻底底放松了下来，什么都不再想，彻底陷入了睡眠。


End file.
